<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Velvet Curtians by ximyai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809833">Velvet Curtians</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximyai/pseuds/ximyai'>ximyai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AN APPLE HAS FALLEN ONTO THE PRIME LOG, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, No Beta because I have No Friends, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Weed, haha fluff go brr, karlnap, listen i dont know how to tag, mild sexual themes, proof reading not found, sunrise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximyai/pseuds/ximyai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just two dudes being bros with some weed</p><p>-x-</p><p>jkjk it's very gay but very fluffy i promise you will not regret reading it's really cute</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Velvet Curtians</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Im bad at tagging but basically its 5am at Karl's apartment and him and sapnap are smoking stupid amounts of weed and making out<br/>its also really fluffy i promise</p><p>also idk karl's stance on shipping but if he isnt comfy with it i will take this down :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air hung thick with smoke.</p><p>It hung in velvety curtains, floating lazily around the darkened room.</p><p>The moonlight filtering in made it sparkle, and it gave the whole room a far more ethereal glow.</p><p>At least in my opinion.</p><p>I scoot closer to Sapnap. If we weren’t sitting on the floor, I would most likely be in his lap right now. Well, technically I am. Or am i? Between the weed and the multiple crushed cans of monster on the ground, I can't really tell.</p><p>And god, that intoxicating smirk on his face. I wanna kiss that look right off. </p><p>He takes a long drag from the joint in his hand. I love watching him, I could do it all day and not get bored. Everything about him makes me want to smile and cry at the same time. It makes my stomach turn in the best way, and I know it isn't from the weed.</p><p>“Shotgun?” Sapnap says, and I feel myself grin. I wrap my legs around his waist on purpose, getting as close as possible. And the flush on his face? That pink wave creeps all the way up to the tips of his ears? Yeah. That's why i did it.</p><p>He grabs the back of my head; gentle, soothing, like we have all the time in the world. and we do. it's 5am on a Saturday morning, we have no where else to be but wrapped in each others arms. </p><p>He takes a long drag from the joint in his hand. Never breaking eye contact, not even once. I could get addicted to those eyes way faster than i could get addicted to the weed the fills the room. in fact, i might already be addicted to both. Addicted to the drug that is the boy in front of me, and addicted to the drug in his hand. i do think i would let my self overdose on him.</p><p>Slowly, he pulls me into a kiss, and god i feel my heart melt. half of it it might be the weed, but he plays a strong part in the way i lose my mind. I breath in the smoke, not coughing once. I'm far to much of a pro to <em>cough, </em>thank you very much. </p><p>His grip on the back of my head moves to where he grabs the back of my neck. I didn't mean to whine, honest, it kinda just happened? He grins either way, pulling back from the kiss to snuff out the joint in a small ashtray in the shape of a watermelon. I got it for him this christmas. figured that our addictions aren't going away any time soon, so my as well feed the flame. will the flame burn our whole lives? maybe. but right now, in this moment, im far to giddy to care.</p><p>"We gotta let this room air out. You may have successfully removed the fire alarm in this room, but the kitchen one still works." sapnap said, and while i know he was being serious, his words dripped through me like honey, my mind growing slower the more he whispered into my neck. </p><p>He kissed my cheek before picking me up and setting me down in my bed. I groaned, burying my face in one of the hundreds of pillows on my bed. Sapnap got them for me, mostly as a joke, but i love every single pillow. even the one that has nicolas cage's face on it. and even the one that looks like a foot.</p><p>I heard him chuckle and open the fire escape. we don't live in somewhere like NYC, but it's definitely a bustling city for 5:30 in the morning.</p><p>"Cmon, we can go to the special place on the roof that we made. I stuffed it with water and snacks 2 days ago, it'll be a great way to let the room air out..?" Sapnap whispered in my ear.</p><p>"Fineeee." I groaned, going out the window and up to the roof. I really did love it up here, with the cozy little nook we made up here. i love being up here, on the roof, watching the sun rise with <em>my </em>sapnap. he's mine, and god does that make me giddy with joy. Up here, i can forget that we have final exams next week, i can forget that my landlord is already tempted to kick me out from the weed smell, i can forget every problem ever. and he makes it so easy to forget when he lays his head in my lap and lets me play with his hair. The way the golden sunlight shines on his hair, giving everything around us a honeyed glow. </p><p>I cant forget forever. But for now, i can sleep up on the roof as the sun warms the waking world. the warm may heat has not yet woken up from its slumber, and the air is cool and sugar sweet.</p><p>and that's how i fall asleep. with my boyfriend asleep on my lap, cozied up in one of the many beanbags, forgetting the world. the only world we know is each other, and that's how i plan to keep it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>me: sapnap<br/>google docs: subpoena<br/>me: SAPNAP.<br/>google docs: subpoena :)</p><p>haha struggle bus go brr and im driving, hop on the struggle bus we hittin up mcdonalds on our way to hell</p><p> </p><p>also, this may or may not connect to my other work "Once, Twice, and Again"<br/>it will make sense why i said that when i post something later :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>